


Burning Gold

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Timepetalsprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: *All recognizable dialogue from The Parting of the Ways.





	

Golden. Pink and yellow turned to burning gold.

 _“What’ve you done?”_ The words ineloquently tumble from his mouth.

 _“I looked into the Tardis, and the Tardis looked into me.”_ Rose was literally afire from the inside.

 _“You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no one's meant to see that.”_ Her timeline was burning.

 _“Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends.”_ The Daleks disintegrating into less than nothing, Rose’s mind burning. She was becoming more Time Lord than human. And it was killing her.

 _“I think you need a Doctor.”_ There was no choice. Rose was dying; his fault. He’d sent her away, not considering her cleverness or deep empathy, and she’d saved him once more.

He hesitated before kissing her. Physical contact could be accomplished with his fingers, but only now could he overcome his cowardice. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> *All recognizable dialogue from The Parting of the Ways.


End file.
